


The one I Wanted

by NathanialRoyale



Category: Captain America, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanialRoyale/pseuds/NathanialRoyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Avengers and Winter Soldier Steve and Peggy reminisced at their first meeting in the twenty first century but they did not get to that promised dance. At a friend's wedding Steve keeps his promise. "I was waiting for the right partner; You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> **Universe:** MCU  
>  **Word Count** : 1017  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
> 

Steve with his mixed feelings and displacement issues had waited a few months before he had contacted Peggy after the problems in New York. It was the following months of hunting and being hunted, of seeing a face he had never thought to see again that pushed Steve to contact Peggy.

She was always a beautiful woman, even into her eighties and having a revolver on her person, made her still as intimidating as he had last seen her. The meeting had been awkward at least on Roger's side as he was never very good with women and 1944 was only months ago to a man who had been frozen in time. They had talked, invited back to her home while in London, about what he had missed, about the Winter Soldier and adjusting to a new era. Reminiscing took up such an amount of time that they did not get to that promised dance.

It was Bucky's wedding, near the end of the year, and Steve stood off to the side as people danced with their partners and friends. Steve was not expecting the sight that made its way across the dance floor as beautiful as ever and bee lining directly for him.

Peggy gave Captain America her amused smile and put out her hand, "You forgot about the dance you owed me. I think by now that would mean it's at least two or three dances, am I right Rogers?"

Steve laughed softly bemused and he took her hand in his leading out onto the dance floor, nerves still catching him as he did not yet know how to dance. It must have been Bucky; he invited her without saying a word to him!

Gently pulling her close they settled into a simple dance and even as old as she was Peggy directed him with the hand on his back and murmured words. Steve's eyes would not leave hers and he nodded to the instructions given, doing his best to not step on her toes or make an absolute fool of himself in front of most of the Avengers who were at this wedding also.

"I told you last time we spoke, but even with age you haven't changed Peggy."

"You did say that when you were in London yes. I wondered what you meant, I have aged Steve. I _am_ an old woman."

Steve shook his head, "Your still Peggy, the way you speak, the strength in your eyes. Even the revolver you likely have hidden somewhere on you."

Peggy laughed, "You have that last one right," Peggy curls fingers into the back of his tux, "There are plenty of other women out there who would want to be with you, plenty your own age Rogers."

"They are not who I want," Steve's brows furrowed and Peggy's brow rose incredulously, "When did you learn to say the right things?" She sounded wistful, sad.

"I'm 26 this year Peggy, it's only been a year sense I woke up, nothing has changed for me."

"Everyone else has changed Steve, I'm nearly ninety, you can't possibly be thinking-," Steve interrupted her, "I thought you dead once already. When I woke up and realized what year it was, that I was in a place I should have known that was completely alien to me; alone. I thought James and you were already dead and gone."

"Then why would you want more of that pain? I'm not a young woman any longer Steven, I only have so many years left and there is no way I can give you _everything_ you want."

"I'm only 26, with the serum I have time to spend with you and find someone else later if that comes up," Steve shrugged and leaned into Peggy. "And _that_ is not what is important to me; I always said I was waiting for the right partner, I found the dame I wanted. I don't consider it foolish to be by your side until you die Peggy Carter," Steve hugged her to his frame as Peggy's eyes were wide.

Flabbergasted, "Are you...Steven Rogers, are you proposing to me? At your friend's wedding no less? Isn't that sort of frowned upon?"

"I am asking if you say yes, and isn't there that tradition of whomever catches the bouquet is next to get married?"

"Well yes but honestly, I am not trying to catch that bouquet from women who seem to all be in their mid twenties. I am in shape Rogers but my back would give out."

Steve shrugs with a sheepish smile, "Then I'll catch it for you."

"What? Are you daft? Oh-never mind," Peggy hugged Steve to her shaking her head," Yes. Of course the answer is yes, but I still retain the opinion that you are a crazy," the words however were affectionate.

"No, I just seem to be really stubborn," Steve gave her a wide smile as she pulled her back to look up at him.

"Foolishly stubborn, but then again, that unwillingness to stand down was one of the traits that made you Captain America," Peggy looked off to the right. "Well I suppose we should tell Barnes about this, hmm?"

Steve drew back taking her hand, "We should, so wait, was it his idea to have you come to this without me knowing or was it yours?"

Peggy's brow rose as they walked off the dance floor, "You really think James came up with that?"

"Right, of course not."

Bucky called to them as they drew near, "So did you finally have that dance he owed you Peggy?"

"I did, plus interest," Peggy looked quite proud of herself and they both settled across the banquet table. Peggy settled comfortably in her chair and began to urge a nervous Steve to explain what had been said between them on the dance floor. Bucky listened with interest to the tale and heckled Steve when he was bashful in the telling. At the end he got the attentions of everyone in the reception hall to Steve's embarrassment and announced the news with frank happiness.


End file.
